The Lost Era
by armymedic
Summary: this is a collection of one-shots. this is my first fan fic hope you engoy. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters **

**A/N: ok so this is my first Fan fiction. It's just a collection of one shot stories that I thought were cool. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R**

James creped downs the stairs as quietly as he could. He knew that his mother would still be up waiting for his father. He took the time to stop on the step above the last. He knew by now that his mother had bewitched it to squeak when weight was placed on it. He shifted under the cloak that his father had given him for his last birthday. He hop over the step and landed as quiet as a cat.

He slowly made his way to his fathers study. The door was closed. He reached out a hand to open it and found that the door was locked. "No problem" James thought as a grin crossed his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. This had been given to him from his uncle Ron on that same birthday. He plunged the knife into the lock on the door. He heard the tell tale click as it unlocked.

James wondered where his dad would keep it. "Might as well start with his desk." Going to the desk that was covered in papers from work he kneeled down to the lowest drawer. Again he put the knife into the lock and again he heard the satisfying click. Opening the drawer he began to riffle through the papers and in a few short minutes he found what he was searching for. He closed the drawer relocking it. He crossed back across the study closing and locking the door behind him.

"Good moms still in the sitting room" he thought. He was so excited he forgot to skip the bottom step. A loud creak echoed in the hall.

"James Sirius Potter you better get back up stairs and into your room, if your still down stairs when your father gets home you'll be in big trouble." Called his mother

"Yes mum I just wanted to get some water" he lied then ran the rest of the way up the stairs. He closed the door to his room and looked at his prize. It didn't look like much but if his Uncle George was telling the truth it was going to be almost as good as the cloak his dad had given him. He pulled out his wand that he had gotten a few days before and taped the parchment saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters **

"But why can't I go to Drumstrang. Grandpa said that they teach more than just the Defense against the dark arts Rubbish that Hogwarts does." Asked Scorpius defiantly. He stood in the middle of the tastefully decorated antechamber.

It was the same Argument that he had made two nights ago. "I've told you that you'll be going to Hogwarts because it's the best. Besides, your mother doesn't like the idea of you going to school so far away." Answered Draco, not even bothering to look up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"I also heard that they don't let mudblo…" started Scorpius.

"One, if you finish that word you won't be going to any school." Draco interrupted setting aside his paper, "Two, Who taught you that word? Three, I've said that you are going to Hogwarts and that's final."

"Grandpa Lucius. He says that we are pure-bloods and that makes us better than that lot"

"That's rubbish. Look at it this way the man that I respect the most is half blood and he is a far more powerful wizard than Grandpa and I put together. And his children are going to Hogwarts. Do you think that if it's good enough for him that it's good enough for you, Scorpius?"

"I suppose so dad."

"Good now as for your punishment you are to go to your room and not come out till supper." Draco realized that this really wasn't a punishment (seeing as supper would be ready in hour) but he had to make it seem like it was.

"Awww, but what for?"

"You almost said a bad word." Draco shot his son an evaluating glance "didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." Scorpius looked down at his feet. Turned and started toward his room.

"Maybe after supper we can go flying for a while, if you're good that is" that cheered up his son. Draco couldn't stand to see him look disappointed. He leaned back into his chair, thinking. Yes, he might not get along well with the Man but if Hogwarts was good enough for Potter's kids it was good enough for Scorpius.

Draco got up crossed the room to the ornate over sized fire place. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he stepped into it. Draco needed to have a word with his father before supper. He dropped the powder and green flames shot up around him and he said, "Malfoy Manor."

**A/N: I don't really like any of the Malfoys but I thought this was a good story of growing up. And I think it came out nicely. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters **

**A/N: so this story is kinda sad and based on something similer that happened in my life. Enjoy and as always please R&R**

When George Weasley appeared with a pop it was already twilight. He looked to his left and easily spotted the Burrow. However, he turned to his right and started walking up the path to the nearby hilltop. Once he neared the top he slowed and took in just how beautiful this place was. As he reached the peak he stopped and said aloud, "well you're the first besides, Angelina and me, to know. It's a Boy! Can you believe it I'm a dad. A dad of a beautiful bouncing boy! I'm already excited for when he starts school." He took a moment to catch is breath and as he did so he looked down and saw the abnormally large stone.

"Boy, you really let yourself go this time. Then again, you never could keep any thing clean." A smile broke across George's face. He pulled out his wand bent down and taped the stone three times. The stone was magically cleared of all the grime that had encrusted it. George read it for the thousandth time:

Fred Weasley

1978-1998

Son, Brother, Friend, Hero &

Greatest Prankster Hogwarts has ever seen

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Angelina said we could name him after you. I'm going to raise him the right way don't you worry. He won't be like Ron or the rest of that lot and their prefect- selves. In fact if I don't get a letter from the head of Gryffindor ill have to go up and have a word with him."

George stood silently for the next ten minutes remembering his twin. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, mate. It's been hard but I know that you're proud of me. And I'm proud of you. Next time I come to visit you ill bring Fred the second with me. That way he'll get a chance to meet his uncle." George looked up and was surrounded by the stars in the sky. He thought that for a moment one was burning brighter than the rest but in the next moment it was just like every other star. He turned and headed back to the burrow to tell the rest of the Family the good news.


End file.
